1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for controlling smart LED display boards capable of compensating for luminance of LEDs and, more particularly, to a system and method for controlling a smart LED display board capable of compensating for luminance of an LED in which after an LED that has malfunctioned is individually replaced with a new one in a display board using LEDs, the luminance of the replaced new LED can be individually compensated for so that it can correspond to the luminance of the surrounding existing LEDs of the display board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in display boards using LEDs, when an LED that has malfunctioned is individually replaced with a new one, luminance of the replaced new LED is higher than that of existing surrounding LEDs. In this case, only a portion in which the replaced new LED is disposed appears brighter, and portions in which the existing LEDs are disposed appear dim in comparison.
With regard to this, a system for detecting luminance of an LED backlight for liquid crystal displays was proposed in Korean Patent Registration No. 0898521. However, this conventional technique can only detect luminance of LEDs but cannot compensate for luminance of an LED that differs from the other LEDs.